Polos opuestos
by Harry Ackerman
Summary: Ella soñadora, vivaz y amable. El: hosco, frió y solitario. Podrán dos personas tan distintas ser felices en un mundo cruel en el que no hay lugar para los sentimientos? Mal summary, What if, rivetra


_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo de hajime Isayama. Es mia solamente la idea**_

 _ **N/A: Mi primer Rivetra tenganme piedad. Se que no tiene mucho que ver con el sumary ero a medida que pase la historia si. Este fic es para Chia plutonio en compensacion por no escribir su regalo de**_ ** _cumpleaños. pasense por el foro"Cuartel General de Trost" el mejor foro de snk en español_**

 ** _Advertencias: un par de groserías._**

 _ **Dedicado a chica plutonio**_

 **El dia que se co** **nocieron**

Ese día no había sido bueno para Levi. El ojijade de pelo negro y metro sesenta se levantó con mas mal humor que de costumbre, había pasado todo el día rellenando informes y luego tuvo que soportar una reunión de tres horas sobre la próxima expedición. Puro bla bla sobre en que escuadrón integrarían a los nuevos reclutas que, a decir verdad, eran bastantes. No entendía como mocosos de 16 años que podían vivir tranquilamente en Sina habían aceptado venir a la legión. Se ve que se toman muy en serio la chachara esa de "entregar sus corazones por la humanidad". Pero bueno, no era su problema si un grupo de adolescentes idiotas querían morir tan jovenes. No señor, ese no era su problema. Su problema radicaba en que Erwin le había comunicado al salir de la reunión que tendría que formar un escuadrón con los novatos. "Los que a tu parecer sean los mejores" eran las textuales palabras del rubio cejón. El solo pensarlo lo enfurecía aun más.

 _ **-Maldito Erwin, malditos burócratas-**_ decía para si mismo.

Tan fastidiado estaba que fue a su oficina, agarró dos botellas de ginebra y enfiló a las caballerizas. Cuando el centinela, un cadete recién ingresado llamado Nicholas Colton, le pregunto a donde se dirigía el solo le dedicó una mirada capaz de doblegar hasta al titán más enorme.

 **-Que** **tenga** **una** **buena** **velada** _ **-**_ fue lo único que dijo el soldado pelinegro de metro setenta y ojos azules antes de ver como el sargento se perdía por el horizonte.

* * *

Petra Ral era una persona buena y generosa que anteponía las necesidades de los demás a la suya. Poseía un alto sentido de la reponsabilidad y un compañerismo inusual. Pertenecía a una familia de clase media que se ganaba honradamente el pan de cada día. Luego de la muerte de su madre decidió unise al ejército pese a la oposición de su padre, el cual, guardaba la esperanza de que ella se casase y formase una familia.

Al terminar su entrenamiento y llegado el momento de elegir a que fuerza se uniría ella decidió entrar a la **"Legión de reconocimiento".** Su decisión no sorprendió a nadie, ya que todos sus camaradas conocían la gran determinación que la pequeña chica albergaba en su interior. Ella era una de los mejores y eso quedaba claro, por nada quedó entre los diez primeros.

Hoy era su primer día en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Después de una cálida bienvenida por parte de la plana mayor , se les dio el día libre debido a que los jefes tenían una reunión muy importante. Sus amigos, Erd, Ghunter, Aurou, Ilse, Nicholas y un par de de compañeros más, la invitaron a que vallan con ellos al pueblo cercano. Pero ella rechazó la oferta. Se excusó con que tenía que terminar de ordenar sus cosas. Después, si tenía tiempo, los alcanzaba. En realidad no tenía que acomodar absolutamente nada. Sus cosas estaban perfectamente catalogadas y su habitación impecable. Denegó el ofrecimiento por el simpe motivo de que quería estar un rato a solas. Ella, el paisaje y su cuaderno de dibujo. Lo compro siguiendo los pasos de Ilse. Su amiga, pecosa, de ojos verdes, tez morena y cabello azabache, nunca se separaba del que usaba a modo de apuntes para las clases teóricas y de diario personal. Ella no era muy fanática de escribir, pero si de dibujar. Su madre solía realizar hermosas obras maestras antes de enfermarse. Petra había heredado la habilidad de su progenitora y esta era su escapatoria en los momentos de mayor soledad.

Luego de cambiarse, se dirigió a las caballerizas. Llevaba puesto una camisa mangas largas blanca, un pulover amarillo, una falda roja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un par de zapatos chatos color negro. Al llegar saludó a su amigo Nick, que se encontraba de turno, y salió disparada en dirección a un laguito que había visto durante el viaje al cuartel.

Al llegar se recostó a la sombra de un viejo roble y se dispuso a inmortalizar el paraíso que se extendía ante su vista. Llevaba alrededor de una hora en aquella reconfortante tarea cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la otra orilla del cuerpo hidrográfico. Lo que vio la dejo perpleja. El "hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad" se encontraba ebrio. A paso lento y tambaleándose logró sentarse en la orilla mientras lanzaba improperios de toda clase una lista muy larga de personas, entre las que se podía destacar la mayoría de los altos mandos de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Anonada por su descubrimiento se debatía mentalmente que hacer ya que la situación en la que se encontraba era algo extraña. Un superior suyo estaba muy borracho y ella sentía obligación de ayudarle. El problema era que había escuchado rumores sobre el mal carácter del pequeño líder de escuadrón y ella no quería ser presa del mismo.

 **-Al diablo –** dijó mientras se incorporaba y se sacudía la tierra de su falda.

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Luego de escapar, literalmente, de su despacho se internó en el bosque a emborracharse tranquilo. Ahora recordaba porque Erwin lo mantenía controlado en lo que respectaba a la bebida. Se había vaciado todo el contenido de las botellas en tiempo récord. En eso empezó a recordar todo el papeleo que había dejado pendiente y una furia indescriptible brotó de lo más profundo de su ser impulsándolo a estampar una de las botellas en un cedro que había por ahí, con tanta mala suerte que los restos se desperdigaron clavándose en su brazo derecho. Lanzando toda clase de improperios logró llegar al lago. Completamente agotadó se desplomó en la arena aullando del dolor, con la mirada perdida en el cielo. La sangre manaba de la herida provocada por un fragmento de vidrio que se le había incrustado en el brazo. De repente escuchó una voz desconocida

 **-¡Capitán!-** El tono delataba un deje de preocupación por su bienestar- **¿Que le ocurrió?-**

A modo de respuesta lanzó un gruñido dirigiendo la mirada hacía su maltrecho miembro anterior.

Cuando vió la herida, la chiquilla solo atinó a lanzar un gritito de espanto. " _ **Es solo una mocosa"**_ penso mientras la soldado decía algo que no alcanz a escuchar del todo. Algo sobre que tenía que limpiar la herida, por toda respuesta el solo bufó. Sin aviso la muchacha empezó a limpiar la herida, provocando un escozor muy molesto en su brazo.

 **-Demonios, no tengo vendas-** masculló su acompañante. Entonces vio como la joven arrancaba una parte de su falda para utilizarla de venda, dejando una parte considerable del muso al aire. Sus ojos se posaron en esa parte de la anatomía de la muchacha, la cual al ver lo que el hacía se sonrojo violentamente.

 **-¿Tu eres...-** Petra escuchó como el capitán intentaba recordar algo.

 **-Ral señor, Petra Ral-** dijo mientras terminaba de vendar el maltrecho brazo de su superior.

 **-Ral..-** escuchó como el pelinegro lo decía más para si mismo. **\- No deberías exibirte tanto –** dijo señalando su falda rota- **Quien sabe con que clase de persona te podrías encontrar. Por ejemplo, algún soldado borracho. Por cierto, lindas piernas** – esto ultimo provocó que su cara se tiñiera de un fuerte color carmesí, pese a que notaba su estado de ebriedad, e involuntariamente levantara la cabeza. Sus ojos se toparon con los de su superior; miel y jade se fundieron en una profunda mirada en la que ninguno quería ceder. Tenía que admitir que esa novata tenía agallas. Al final fue él quien rompió el contact visual fue el.

Luego de ese extraño momento sobrevino un silencio incómodo. Ella dirijió su vista al cielo. Estaba atardeciendo, cosa que indicaba que debían volver. Podia sentir la mirada inquisidora del capitán sobre su persona, cosa que la incomodaba. La pelinaranja volteó a verlo y se sorprendió de encontrarlo dormido.

Eso no era nada bueno. Se encontraba en un bosque relativamente lejos del cuartel junto a un superior borracho y herido. Aunque intentará regresar la noche ya habría caído y para guiarse en la oscuridad era un poco torpe. Así que no le quedaba otra. Debería pasar la noche en aquel lugar.

Fue adonde su caballo y buscó las provisiones que había traído a modo de merienda. Un poco de pan duro, algo de té y una fruta. Engullo todo con rapidez y se coloco, a una distancia prudente, en el mismo árbol que Levi. Lentamente la pequeña soldado cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, pensando las posibilidades que había de pasar una noche con el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad.


End file.
